Damsel in Shining Armor
by the autumn evening
Summary: Sakura Haruno pikir dia akhirnya mendapatkan pekerjaan ideal saat sebuah majalah fashion terkenal menerimanya bekerja, namun dia segera menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan menulis di sana, tapi menjadi asisten garis miring tutor Kepala Editor baru, Sasuke Uchiha, mantan model penuh skandal yang sangat atraktif yang memiliki pengalaman nol besar di bidang editing. office!AU. MC. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Damsel in Shining Armor**

**By**: the autumn evening

**Pairing**: Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Warning**: office!AU. Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). OOC

O

O

O

Chapter 1

O

O

O

"Aku cuma tidak mengerti kenapa kau mau kerja di sana, Sakura. Semua orang di sana adalah model menyebalkan dan tipikal orang kaya berdasi. Aku kira kau ingin menulis tentang musik?"

Sakura menghela nafas di telepon, ia mendengar bunyi _elevator_ berdenting. "Anggap saja ini sebagai batu loncatan, Naruto. Kalau aku berhasil mem_publish_ artikel bagus di sini, itu akan mempercantik _resume_ku. Aku ingin merubah status _fresh_ _graduate_ tak berpengalaman sebelum pada akhirnya aku mendapat panggilan wawancara dengan _Billboard_ atau _Rolling_ _Stone_, jadi Kepala Editor mereka dan membuat majalah itu kembali pada era kejayaan.

Naruto mendengus dari seberang. "Tinggi sekali impianmu."

"_Anyway_, aku tidak mau terlalu pemilih, Naruto. Begitulah industri kerja. Aku bahkan masih tidak percaya aku mendapat panggilan _interview_ di perusahaan yang akan memberiku gaji sungguhan dan bisa meng_cover_ biaya sewa dan hidupku."

"Kau tidak akan berubah menjadi orang menyebalkan yang suka mengkritik pilihan kopi atau celana yang aku pakai, kan?"

"Tanpa bekerja di majalah _fashion_ aku sudah lama mengkritik pilihan kopi _americano_ membosankanmu dan celana pendekmu. Sisa noda minyak di celanamu bahkan membuatku bertanya- tanya apakah kau tahu ada benda bernama deterjen?" _Elevator_ berbunyi menandakan dia telah sampai di lantai tujuannya. "Oh, aku sudah sampai, nanti aku hubungi lagi."

_Tower_ Uchiha -- bukan nama sebenarnya, tapi sesuai-- mengingatkan Sakura pada salah satu serial tv dengan bangunan futuristiknya. Saat pintu terbuka, segalanya terlihat putih, dari lantai, dinding dan orang yang terlihat seperti robot tanpa ekspresi. Orang- orang yang sangat atraktif namun masih tidak bahagia. Sakura masuk dengan bayangan akan ada ruang steril untuk para pengunjung agar tidak menyebarkan bakteri. Namun sejauh ini hanya ada seorang pria muda yang terlihat stres—mungkin seorang intern— tengah tersandung kakinya sendiri karena panik.

Ada sekitar empat inchi tumpukan kertas di lengannya, dan dia terus meminta maaf lewat _device_ yang tersambung pada telinganya sebelum seseorang berteriak 'Lee!' Dan dia keluar dua lantai selanjutnya. Sakura berharap bosnya bukan orang yang sama dengan Lee.

Ada sebuah ruang resepsionis bermeja putih besar tepat di depan _elevator_, dan Sakura mulai bertanya- tanya apakah pendapat Naruto benar tentang pekerjaan ini? Semua orang di sini berpakaian seperti mereka akan menghadiri makan malam formal yang mewah, membuat Sakura menyesali pilihan bajunya hari ini. Wanita berambut pirang di meja resepsionis, menyandarkan tubuhnya begitu jauh ke belakang sambil melihatnya dengan tatapan mengkritik. "_Delivery_ di lantai dasar, masuk lewat pintu samping." Adalah yang terlontar dari bibirnya setelah beberapa saat memberikan tatapan menilai, nada suaranya bosan sekaligus menghakimi. Sakura tidak tahu hal ini bisa dilakukan bersamaan namun wanita di hadapannya bisa.

"Uh, aku tidak sedang mengantar—aku datang untuk bertemu Pak Uchiha Itachi. Aku Sakura Haruno, aku punya janji interview?" Nada Sakura bertanya, seperti dia sendiri juga tidak yakin.

Rasa gugup semakin membuatnya ingin mengacak rambut yang dia yakin lebih berantakan daripada biasanya. Sakura mencoba kembali merapikannya sebelum wanita _blonde_ itu melihatnya. Dia terlihat sangat mengintimidasi, padahal ini baru resepsionis.

Resepsionisitu menegakan duduknya, tiba- tiba tertarik. Wanita itu sangat cantik, semua orang yang Sakura lihat di gedung ini terlihat seperti mereka tercipta untuk berada di halaman majalah, bukannya membuat majalah. Setelah dia memindai penampilan Sakura sekali lagi, dia mengangkat sebelah alis. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, dia tidak ungkapkan. Dan Sakura tidak tahu apakah dia harus lega atau tersinggung. Mungkin pendapat wanita di hadapannya tentang Sakura bisa menghancurkan semua rasa percaya diri yang sudah Sakura bangun sejak lulus SMA. Setelah menggumam 'hmm' kecil, jari ber-_manicure_ milik resepsionis cantik itu mengetik sesuatu pada _keyboard_ di depanannya lalu menekan _earpiece_ di telinga.

"Suigetsu?" Katanya manis, "Kandidat wawancara Pak Itachi sudah sampai, bisa masuk sekarang?"

Dia menyeringai merespon sesuatu yang Suigetsu katakan dan sekali lagi memindai penampilan Sakura. "Tidak. Dia terlihat seperti penjaga perpustakaan."

Sakura merengut mendengarnya, bibirnya terngaga dan dia hanya merasa sedikit tersinggung. Tapi Sakura memang tengah memakai _sweater_ renda dengan rok motif bunga dan tidak sempat mengganti kacamatanya dengan lensa kontak saat agensi pencarian kerja menelepon.

"Agensi menelepon kurang dari dua jam yang lalu—" Sakura menjelaskan, namun berhenti saat wanita _blonde_ itu menyuruhnya diam dengan jari telunjuk ditempelkan ke bibir.

Tadi Sakura seketika panik dan hanya punya waktu untuk mengeprint salinan resume dan berlari menuju stasiun _subway_. Sebuah interview dengan majalah sekelas GQ dan Vogue dan Sakura datang interview terlihat seperti dia tidak keluar rumah selama berminggu- minggu. _Well_, Sakura memang tidak keluar rumah seminggu lebih bulan lalu karena mengejar _deadline_ pekerjaan _editor_ _freelance_. Tapi Tenten--temannya dari agensi-- mengatakan dia akan memberikan informasi lowongan paling menjanjikan yang ada di agensinya, dan setelah lima bulan menjadi lulusan jurnalistik pengangguran, Sakura tidak berpikir jauh pagi tadi.

Wanita pirang itu menutup telepon dan menatapnya. "Pak Itachi sedang menunggumu sekarang. Jalan lurus lalu belok kiri, kantor terakhir di ujung koridor adalah tujuanmu. Suigetsu akan menunggumu di sana."

Dia kembali menilai dan menyeringai seperti mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak Sakura ketahui atau mungkin itu adalah ekspresi alaminya.

Sakura mengangguk, mencoba mengingat arahannya saat dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Terimakasih, uh..."

"Ino," kata resepsionis itu menawarkan, sudah kembali mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mengabaikan Sakura. "Sama-sama."

O

O

O

Suigetsu adalah orang pertama yang terlihat normal sejak Sakura keluar elevator, namun dia juga masih tampan dengan rambut yang diwarnai putih.

"Hai," sapanya melepaskan _headset_ sambil tersenyum. "Pak Itachi Uchiha sudah menunggumu." Matanya melirik pintu yang tertutup. "Dia sedikit stres hari ini, dengan segala hal tentang ambil alih kursi CEO dan sebagainya? Jadi cobalah untuk tidak membuatnya marah. Selain itu dia baik kok."

Sakura membuat suara mengerti, walau dia tidak tahu apa yang Suigetsu bicarakan --karena dia sama sekali tidak punya waktu mencari info untuk menyiapkan wawancara ini --dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Sakura berjalan masuk dan tidak terkejut melihat lagi- lagi calon bosnya adalah salah satu contoh pemenang lotre saat pembagian gen. Pria itu terlihat masih muda, mungkin belum tiga puluh tahun, walau Sakura tahu itu tidak mungkin. Melihat cara dia mengobrol dengan orang di seberang saluran telepon, menunjukan Pak Uchiha Itachi adalah orang yang sudah melewati fase duapuluhan namun masih bisa mempertahankan tubuh seperti anak muda.

"Ya, _well_ Paman Obito, tidak perlu membahasnya lebih lanjut, ini adalah yang Ayah inginkan, jadi berhentilah bersikap kekanakan."

Alisnya yang mengerut terganggu terangkat sedikit melihat Sakura, sebelum tersenyum dan melambai menyuruhnya mendekat. Dia menjabat tangan Sakura sebelum menyuruh dia duduk. Kantornya didekorasi dengan indah dan dewasa walau tidak terlihat sesuai dengan pria di hadapannya, dan Sakura merasa salah tempat duduk di kursi yang mengkilap.

"Paman, aku ada urusan. Ya--" Pak Itachi Uchiha menggeram frustasi dan menatap ke atas seperti meminta tambahan kesabaran. "Ya, aku tahu. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. "

Ada ketajaman di sudut bibirnya saat dia menekan tombol putus di ponselnya lalu meletakannya di meja.

"Terkadang aku rindu ponsel _flip_. Memutuskan telepon tidak terasa memuaskan menggunakan _smartphone_, tahu?" Pak Uchiha memulai pembicaraan.

Sakura menawarkan sebuah senyum sebagai jawaban. "Kemarin saya lihat iklan _samsul_ yang kembali membuat model ponsel _flip_, hanya saja kedua sisi _flip_nya adalah layar sentuh, mungkin langsung tak berfungsi dengan benar kalau ditutup secara barbar. Saya rasa melemparkan ponsel ke permukaan yang keras bisa menjadi solusi." Respon Sakura. Pak Itachi terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sakura, membuatnya sedikit lebih rileks saat Pak Itachi mengambil kertas yang sepertinya _resume_ Sakura.

"Jadi, Haruno Sakura?" Mulainya.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Sakura, _resume_mu terlihat menjanjikan. Lulusan terbaik di kelas Jurnalis, editor koran sekolah sekaligus Harvard _Square News_ saat di Harvard Univ..." dia melirik Sakura curiga. "Beberapa artikelmu yang diterbitkan sangat impresif untuk seorang mahasiswa...jadi kenapa belum ada yang merekrutmu?"

Bibir Sakura berkedut, apakah menjawab yang sejujurnya akan membantunya atau merugikannya? Tapi masabodoh, dia bahkan tidak tahu dia akan wawancara sampai tadi malam, lagipula bekerja di majalah _fashion_ bukan impiannya.

"Jujur saja," Sakura memulai dan calon bosnya menawarkan tangannya seperti mempersilahkan. Sakura menghela nafas, "Saya tidak mau menjadi _intern_ di perusahaan yang tidak memberikan gaji--penawarn sebelum ini selalu _internship_ tak berbayar atau majalah _online_\-- yang walaupun bagus, saya punya apartemen yang harus dibayar sewanya dan saya sudah menulis _blog_ sejak usia empat belas tahun. Saya lulusan Jurnalisme karena saya ingin menulis artikel untuk majalah cetak. Sesuatu yang bisa saya pegang dan tinggalkan di _subway_ agar dibaca orang lain. Sesuatu yang bisa orang sobek halamannya untuk ditempel di dinding atau diselipkan pada buku harian karena ada tulisan yang berkesan. Tidak sama rasanya menulis sesuatu di _internet_ atau mem_bookmark_ halaman di komputer."

Sakura mengedikan bahu tak yakin. Pak Itachi Uchiha menyandarkan punggung di kursi, dan menatap Sakura sebentar sebelum tersenyum terkesan.

"Ayahku dulu pernah berkata demikian."

Dia menengok ke sebelah kiri, di mana beberapa sertifikat berkesan menghias dinding, bertanggal sejak tahun tujuhpuluhan dengan nama Fugaku Uchiha. Tiba-tiba dekorasi ruangan yang tak sesuai mulai masuk akal bagi Sakura.

Fugaku Uchiha, nama itu ramai diperbincangkan di berita belakangan ini, Sakura bukan orang yang ketinggalan berita sampai tidak tahu siapa Fugaku Uchiha. Sakura tidak sedang berada di kantor Editor yang kebetulan memiliki nama belakang yang sama dengan Uchiha Publications--pria di hadapannya adalah CEO yang baru. Kini Sakura bertanya- tanya apa yang Pak Itachi lakukan sampai menghabiskan waktu berharganya untuk mewawancarai seorang lulusan baru dengan sebuah senyum harap di wajahnya.

Pak Itachi menatapnya. "Ayah mengambil alih perusahaan setelah kakek pensiun dan mengembangkannya dalam waktu beberapa tahun. Majalah ini dikembangkan tahun delapan puluhan saat ayah pikir dia ingin membuat _Cosmo_ versi pria yang tidak perlu menunjukan wanita berbikini." Sakura mengangguk mendengarkan.

"Ayah menyukai industri ini--dia senang menulis dan ingin melakukan hal yang berbeda." Dia merengut saat kembali menatap layar. "Hey, aku seharusnya menginterviewmu, bukannya memberikan jawaban." Dia mendecak, "Apa yang kau tahu tentang perusahaan ini?"

Sakura menjelaskan sedikit yang dia tahu dari membaca _website_ di ponselnya dalam perjalanan ke sini--dan informasi di sana sangat minim karena sudah lama tidak ada _update_\--dan jantung Sakura berdegup saat dia menyadari dia sungguh memerlukan pekerjaan ini untuk bertahan hidup. Sakura akan sangat kecewa kalau dia tidak mendapatkannya. Setidaknya Pak Itachi sama-sama memiliki _passion_ untuk majalah cetak dan itu sulit ditemukan akhir-akhir ini. Sakura kehabisan topik dan melirik ke sebelah kiri.

"Bukan penggemar, ya?" Pak Itachi menyimpulkan.

"Orangtua saya langganan majalah musik, jadi saya tumbuh membaca tentang musik dan film... Jujur saja GC terasa seperti di luar jangkauan saya?" Sakura menjawab sambil menggestur pakaiannya. Pak Itachi terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk.

"Kami memang biasa memberi impresi seperti itu. Aku mencoba mengubah _image_ perusahaan saat masih Kepala Editor, tapi _branding_ selama tiga puluh tahun tidak bisa diubah dalam sekejap mata." Dia menghela nafas.

"_Image_ _geek_ dan _nerdy_ sedang populer belakangan. Film _superhero_ dan _science_ _fiction_ selalu masuk _box office_. Siapa yang tidak suka _scie-fic_?"

Sakura tersenyum, ini adalah topik yang ia kuasai. "Orang suka dengan cerita yang banyak mengandung _plot twist,_ apalagi dengan pemain yang enak dipandang mata."

Alis sempurna terangkat. "Kau terdengar seperti orang yang aku kenal." Kata Pak Itachi. "_Anyway_, kau boleh bawa satu majalah untuk dipelajari, ini cetakan bulan lalu--mungkin kau menemukan sesuatu yang kau suka di sana."

Sakura menyimpulkan itu artinya dia tidak akan membacanya di sini sebagai karyawan. "Uh, baiklah..."

"Lagipula aku harus memastikan semua progres yang aku buat selama tujuh tahun bisa dilanjutkan oleh Kepala Editor yang baru." Dia mengakui, "Lanjut membahas tentang pekerjaanmu."

Kepala Sakura mendongak terkejut. "Pekerjaan saya?"

"Iya," katanya mengetuk layar komputernya. "Aku bodoh kalau tidak segera merekrutmu sebelum Tenten menemukan pekerjaan lain untukmu... tapi aku harus jujur padamu."

"...baiklah."

"Mungkin akan sedikit lama sebelum kau bisa menulis artikelmu sendiri." Pak Itachi mengangkat tangan melihat wajah bingung Sakura untuk menahannya protes. "Aku tidak bilang tidak akan, hanya saja... aku butuh seseorang dengan pengalaman editing, tapi bukan _editor_... karena _editor_ yang kami punya adalah seorang _editor_... tanpa pengalaman." Pak Itachi terdengar malu, dan itu hanya membuat Sakura semakin bingung. "Tapi gajimu bagus, jauh lebih besar dari yang kami tawarkan pada karyawan tetap kami... dan kami butuh sesuatu yang _fresh_ di sini. "

Sebelum Sakura dapat bertanya lebih lanjut, Suigetsu dipanggil ke dalam ruangan dan Sakura dibawa keluar menuju koridor. Sakura curiga ini disengaja, seperti Pak Itachi sengaja bergerak cepat agar Sakura tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menolak rencananya.

"Selamat bergabung," kata Suigetsu pada Sakura dan mengarahkannya menuju koridor lain.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang aku kerjakan di sini." Sakura menjawab, sedikit melamun dan mengulang kembali percakapan dengan Pak Itachi di kepalanya.

Suigetsu mendengus. "Jangan khawatir, kita semua juga begitu. Kau kelihatannya pintar, pasti akan cepat mengerti." Dia menjeda untuk nengambil sesuatu dari laci meja dekat mereka berdiri dan tersenyum. "Pelajari saja rutinitasnya, tawarkan beberapa saran, atur jadwalnya dan jangan biarkan Obito masuk tanpa izinnya... dan cobalah tidak membuatnya marah."

"Dia siapa?"

Suigetsu mengetuk sebuah pintu yang masih bertulisan Itachi Uchiha, Kepala Editor , dan membukanya saat gumaman terdengar dari dalam. Kantor terlihat kosong, tapi ada sebuah kursi tinggi membelakangi mereka.

"Gina? Kau terlambat. Buatkan aku kopi sebelum aku lupa alasan kau bekerja di sini." Suara itu terdengar serak, dan terdengar sangat kesal pada dunia sampai Sakura rasanya ingin sembunyi di bawah meja oak besar. Mungkin sambil menghisap ibu jari.

Suigetsu terlihat sama tidak nyaman, dan Sakura menyadari untuk kali pertama bahwa dia juga tengah memegang _headset_.

"Pak Uchiha? Um, asisten baru anda sudah datang."

_Asisten_?!

Sepertinya bukan hanya Sakura yang baru saja mendengar berita ini. Kursi berputar dan menunjukan seorang--

Pria paling tampan yang pernah Sakura lihat secara langsung, dan Sakura pernah menghadiri konser _One Direction._

Tubuhnya tinggi dengan bahu bidang dan berotot dan _ohmygod_ tidak ada yang boleh telihat seseksi itu saat hanya memakai kemeja putih dan celana abu-abu simpel. Ada yang familiar padanya, tapi Sakura tidak tahu apa dan mungkin itu karena dia terpesona padanya. Sepasang mata _intens_ dan rambut hitam pekat yang terlihat sangat lembut dengan bingkai tulang rahang tegas menjadi makhluk fantasi yang bergerak. Dia tengah memegang dasi di leher, rambut hitamnya tak beraturan dan bibirnya kesal merengut menatap Sakura dan Suigetsu yang ternyata sama sekali tidak memadamkan rasa tertarik Sakura padanya.

"Di mana Gina?" Dia bertanya keras, dan Suigetsu melirik Sakura gugup.

"Pak Itachi berpikir anda memerlukan asisten baru yang lebih sesuai yang sungguhan pernah berkuliah?"

Pak Uchiha--tiba- tiba nama belakang itu menjadi seratus kali lebih seksi--memutar bola matanya, dahinya jatuh di telapak tangan. "Tentu saja. Dan beritahu aku , Suigetsu," dia kembali mendongak, "apa dia pernah berpikir untuk memberitahu aku lebih dulu sebelum memecat asistenku?" Geramnya.

"Pak Itachi bilang bahwa anda tidak berhak membuat keputusan eksekutif tentang orang yang pernah tidur dengan anda." Adalah jawaban Suigetsu, dan Sakura dapat melihat sudut bibir Suigetsu berkedut.

"_Yeah_, katakan pada Itachi hanya karena dia kakakku, dia tidak berhak berkomentar tentang kehidupan seksku."

"Baik," respon Suigetsu lalu memberikan seperangkat _headset_ pada Sakura. "Semoga beruntung." Bisiknya sebelum pergi.

Untuk kali pertama, Pak Uchiha mengarahkan tatapan kesalnya pada Sakura dan rasanya kakinya tertanam ke lantai.

"Kau mulai hari ini?" Tanyanya, tapi lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Um, iya. Saya dapat panggilan _interview_ tadi pagi--untuk yang pertama kali, dan selanjutnya saya sudah di dalam _subway_, _googling_ tentang Uchiha Publication dan GC agar tidak terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat wawancara. Rupanya kualifikasi saya cukup, sepertinya, karena buktinya saya diterima. Walau ini bukan posisi yang saya kira akan saya dapatkan, tapi setidaknya kita mencetak majalah, kan?" Sakura tertawa gugup, "dan, _well_, di sinilah saya."

Renguran di wajah Pak Uchiha semakin dalam saat Sakura bicara, dan dia menekan pangkal hidungnya. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara," Pak Uchiha mengamati, dan _well_, ini bukan kali pertama Sakura mendengarnya. Tapi cara Pak Uchiha mengatakannya sangat mengesalkan. "Aku tidak suka." Dia meneruskan. "Ambilkan aku kopi."

"Um, baik... Mungkin _muffin_ juga? Kalau anda lapar, anda sepertinya memerlukan sesuatu yang enak. Anda suka _muffin_ yang seperti apa?" Tanya Sakura, dia tahu dia mengoceh, itu sering terjadi saat dia dihadapkan dengan seseorang yang terlalu tampan.

"Terserah," kata Uchiha, menutupi wajah dengan tangannya, seperti ingin mengeblok suara Sakura. "Aku hanya tidur empat jam. Aku butuh kopi _double shot."_

Sakura memutuskan untuk menahan komentar lainnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia yakin tadi melewati pantri saat berjalan dengan Suigetsu menuju ruangan Pak Uchiha. Pak Uchiha yang galak, terlihat brengsek, dan seperti orang habis mabuk. Apakah Sakura sedangkal itu karena menemukan rengutannya, temperamen buruk, dan atitudnya yang seperti berkata lakukan-apa-yang-aku-perintah-atau-kau-akan-menyesal menarik? Yang jelas, pemikiran seperti ini tidak pantas untuk seorang karyawan baru.

O

O

O

Ada satu hal yang Sakura yakin dia bisa lakukan dengan baik, yaitu membuat kopi paling nikmat. Salah satu tradisi yang tidak pernah terlewat dengan Naruto dan temannya yang lain adalah Sakura membuatkan nektar hitam manis pengobat suasana hati yang buruk setiap kali pagi mereka tidak merasa baik. Sakura tahu apa yang dia lakukan, karena dia bekerja di _Starbucks_ sepanjang kuliah dan berhenti hanya kerana dia merasa terlalu nyaman dan takut tidak menginginkan pekerjaan yang sesungguhnya. Di sanalah dia bertemu Tenten yang setiap hari menjadi pengunjung setia kedai kopi tempat Sakura bekerja. Dia lulus satu tahun sebelumnya dan bekerja di perusahaan agensi milik ayahnya namun mereka tetap berkontak. Kalau Sakura dapat bertahan lebih dari satu minggu di sini, dia harus berterimakasih kepada Tenten karena memberitahunya tentang _interview_ ini.

Sakura sedang membuatkan _vanilla_ _double_ _shot_ untuk bos barunya (karena dia sudah menjanjikan kopi yang enak saat sebuah suara mencapai pintu.

"Wow, wanginya enak sekali," kata seorang pria dan Sakura berbalik untuk mendapati seorang pria tampan dengan _dimple_ di pipi, mata hijau dan rambut merah menyala. Sial, apa tidak ada orang yang terlihat biasa saja di sini?

Pria itu melangkah mendekatinya, mengintip isi cangkir. "_Vanilla_? Tidak ada yang bikin kopi enak di sini."

Sakura mengangguk, melihat _masterpiece_ di hadapannya. Botol sirup _vanilla_ yang ia gunakan tadi memang terlihat seperti tak pernah disentuh. "_Yeah_, ada bos yang perlu dibuat terkesan di hari pertama." Sakura menjelaskan, melemparkan seringaian pada si mata hijau yang kini melebar.

"Oh, jadi kau asisten baru pak Sasuke?" Dia memindai penampilan Sakura sekali lagi. "Tidak seperti yang aku kira."

Sakura mengangguk, sebelum membeku. "Sebentar, Pak Uchiha itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha? Cowok _party_ kaya, mantan model yang pernah ada skandal video seks yang tidak pernah ada?"

Alis pria di hadapannya terangkat, "Aku mau bilang kau tahu banyak, tapi sepertinya tidak, karena kau bahkan baru menyadarinya sekarang."

"Aku datang wawancara untuk posisi rditor, sampai sini Pak Itachi langsung memperkejakanku, Suigetsu memberiku _headset_ dan sekarang aku membuat _latte_," Sakura menjelaskan sambil menuang susu yang berbuih. Menjelaskan situasinya selama beberapa jam terakhir keras-keras malah membuat semuanya menjadi semakin membingungkan.

Lelaki berambut merah itu mengangguk, senyum tipis terpampang di wajahnya. "Masuk akal. Jadi hanya itu yang kau tahu tentangnya?"

"Itu adalah hal yang aku dengar dari sahabatku saat dia membaca _tabloid_ waktu sarapan dan dia pikir aku peduli. Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihat fotonya sebelumnya."

"Baguslah. Kau mungkin satu-satunya orang yang bekerja di sini yang tidak terobsesi dengan kehidupan pribadi para Uchiha."

"Memang apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura sambil memilih _muffin_ yang terlihat paling bagus dari keranjang. "Maksudku, aku tahu Pak Uchiha Fugaku meninggal bulan lalu, tapi selain itu?" Si Rambut Merah menggelengkan kepala, meletakan kembali _muffin_nya.

"Singkatnya, Ayah meninggal sebulan lalu. Pak Itachi naik dari Kepala Editor menjadi CEO perusahaan dan Paman Obito tidak begitu senang."

"Obito Uchiha? Pria yang tidak boleh masuk ke kantor Pak Uchiha tanpa izin?"

Rambut Merah mengangguk, melihat ke balik pundaknya. "_Yep_. Dia pikir dialah yang akan menjadi CEO, tapi Pak Itachi lah yang disebut dalam surat wasiat, lagipula Pak Itachi mendapat dukungan penuh para pemegang saham. Tidak hanya itu, Pak Fugaku juga menunjuk Sasuke menjadi Kepala Editor agar dia _settle down_ setelah semua skandalnya." Lanjutnya sambil menuangkan kopinya sendiri. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah Sasuke menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan dia tidak pernah bekerja di bidang ini sebelumnya. Obito sangat marah. Pria itu semacam haus kekuasaan dan sudah lama menginginkan posisi itu. Itachi mungkin dia masih bisa tahan, karena dia sudah berkecimpung di sini selama sepuluh tahun, tapi Sasuke?" Dia menghembuskan udara dari bibirnya. "Intinya semuanya tidak berjalan lancar di sana."

"Lalu kenapa Sasuke menerimanya? Maksudku, dia terlihat seperti orang yang punya alergi bekerja, bukanya lebih mudah kalau pamannya mengambil alih?"

Rambut Merah mengedikan bahu. "Tidak ada yang tahu. Mungkin karena itu wasiat ayahnya, atau mungkin karena dia benci Pak Obito--dia bukan satu-satunya yang benci Pak Obito-- akhirnya dia di sini, dan dia tidak mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan baik."

"Jadi itulah kenapa aku di sini." Sakura menyimpulkan, menatap balik mata hijau di depannya yang tengah menatapnya seperti menunggu sesuatu. _Well_, pria ini baru saja merangkum sebuah sejarah keluarga dalam empat puluh detik, setidaknya Sakura berhutang penjelasan padanya. "Aku adalah lulusan jurnalis, punya sedikit pengalaman _editing._ Mereka tidak bisa mempekerjakan _editor_ sungguhan untuk jadi asisten, kan?"

Si Rambut Merah mengangguk paham. "_Huh_, terdengar seperti hal yang akan dilakukan Pak Itachi. Dia sangat peduli pada adiknya." Dia tersenyum, "Semoga beruntung."

Sakura memutar bola mata, mengambil kopi Sasuke. "Terimakasih."

"Sasori," pria itu memperkenalkan sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura," Sakura menimpali.

Sakura kembali ke kantor Sasuke yang sudah merapikan dasi, rambut tertata, merengut menatap komputernya seperti benda itu baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat dia tersinggung.

"Kopi anda, Pak." Kata Sakura, tidak ingin berlama- lama sampai pria itu mengonsumsi kafeinnya.

Dia hanya mendapatkan gumaman sebagai ucapan terimakasih dan Sasuke mulai memakan _muffin_nya. Saat Sakura berjalan menuju meja yang sepertinya meja kerjanya, dia menekan tombol _power_ pada komputer dan memasang _headset_. Sepertinya komputer ini lama tidak digunakan, dan Sakura bertanya- tanya apakah kalimat Suigetsu tentang Sasuke yang mendistraksi asistennya adalah sungguhan. Walau itu bukan urusannya, tetap saja ia ingin tahu.

Setelah menemukan jadwal Sasuke,ia mempelajari tidak ada jadwal hari ini sampai sebuah janji pertemuan pukul tiga dengan direksi, setelah itu kosong. Ada beberapa catatan kecil untuk rencana minggu ini di dekat _keyboad_ dan Sakura memutuskan untuk menambahkannya di _schedule_, karena setidaknya dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Sakura bersyukur pekerjaan barunya cukup mudah, dia mungkin harus tanya pada Tenten setelah ini tentang _job desc-_nya dan apa yang harus dia lakukan sebelum berangkat kerja besok.

Walau Sakura ingin men_googling_ tentang bos barunya, dia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya--dia masih belum tahu peraturan perusahaan tentang memonitor kebiasaan _online_ karyawannya, lagipula rasanya tidak benar karena bosnya sedang ada bersamanya. Rasanya tidak sopan, kalau di rumah, itu utusan lain. Setelah beberapa menit, dia kembali dipanggil masuk oleh suara bariton seksi. Sakura tidak berhenti untuk bertanya kapan Sasuke tahu namanya.

"Apa ada yang bisa daya bantu, Pak Uchiha?" Tanya Sakura setelah memasuki ruangan. Mungkin dia seharusnya tidak boleh terlihat begitu merah, namun pria di hadapannya memang memiliki pengaruh besar pada dirinya.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya, merengut apda cangkir lattenya.

"Itu _vanilla latte_, Pak. _Double shot, non fat._ Teman saya Naruto bilang itu dapat meredakan sakit kepala saat dia sedang, uh," jangan bilang mabuk, jangan bilang mabuk, "...merasa lelah."

Rengutan Sasuke masih belum reda sebelum menatap Sakura. Dia sepertinya baru benar-benar memindai penampilan Sakura untuk pertama kali, dan Sakura bersumpah dia dapat merasakan rasa panas di tubuhnya mendapat tatapan yang tidak terlihat kesal, hanya... penasaran?

"Aku suka."

Helaan nafas lega lepas dari bibir Sakura. "Syukurlah. Saya pandai membuat kopi. Saya seperti Van Gogh-nya kopi. Sebaiknya anda terbuka dengan rasa-rasa baru karena anda akan disambut dengan berbagai rasa baru setiap hari."

Sakura tidak tahu mengapa dia bilang begitu. Dia bahkan tidak begitu mengerti Van Gogh.

Ujung bibir Sasuke terangkat kecil pada Sakura, namun segera hilang.

"Oke."

"Apa ada yang lain?" Tanya Sakura, terbelah antara ingin segera keluar atau menyerahkannya dirinya sebagai makan siang Sasuke.

"Itachi bilang kau di sini untuk membantuku," katanya, kembali merengut pada layar. Dia mengklik _mouse_ beberapa kali sebelum kembali menatap Sakura.

"Um, iya, saya asisten anda, dan Pak Itachi bilang--" Sakura berhenti, apakah dia perlu memberitahu kalau dia sudah tahu tentang ketidakcocokan bos barunya dengan pekerjaannya. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis, mengisyaratkan agar Sakura meneruskan. Sakura menghela nafas, "Beliau bilang anda mungkin memerlukan beberapa saran tentang _editing_. Dan saya pernah mengedit selama kuliah, dan sebagainya..."

Tidak ada jawaban, dan saat Sakura berpikir betapa canggungnya posisinya yang masih berdiri di pintu, Sasuke bicara. "Apa kau tahu tentang ini?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir dan berjalan menuju meja untuk melihat lebih baik layar komputer Sasuke. Dia dapat mencium aroma _cologne_ bosnya, dan skenario di kepalanya mulai semakin nyata. Untungnya layar komputer menampakan sebuah _file_ rancangan yang sudah selesai, dan Sakura mengetahui isinya.

"Tentu, _desktop publishing_. Apa anda mendapat ini dari tim _layout_ yang meminta persetujuan anda?"

Sasuke mengangguk, mata memaku layar. Sakura merundukan badannya mendekat, mengambil _mouse_ dari tangan atasannya. Itu adalah gerakan inosen, sungguh. Ini bukan alasan agar dia dapat menghirup _cologne_ Sasuke lebih dalam. "Ini gaya yang sangat manis. Apakah anda tahu tentang programnya?"

Sasuke menggumam '_Tidak_' dengan sedikit malu, dan Sakura tersenyum." Tidak perlu khawatir. Saya pernah membuat yang semacam ini saat projek akhir dan memberikan kursus singkat pada teman- teman saya tentang itu. Saya juga bisa melakukannya untuk anda, kalau anda mau?"

Sakura tidak hanya membayangkan kelegaan pada pundak Sasuke, dan dada Sakura menghangat melihatnya. Sasuke mungkin terlihat tidak peduli berada di sini, tapi Sakura rasa sebagian diri Sasuke khawatir kalau dia akan mengacaukan pekerjaannya.

"Baik," Sakura mengangguk, "izinkan saya menunjukan bagaimana cara mengerjakannya."

Sasuke menatapnya ingin tahu. "Oke."

O

O

O

Sudah satu minggu kemudian saat Pak Itachi mengetuk pintu dan masuk kantor Sasuke. Sakura tengah membantu memilah model rumah untuk ditampilkan di majalah dan menempelkan _post-it_ bergambar Batman di beberapa halaman penting, menggarisbawahi kata yang sering salah eja dan kalimat yang tidak efektif.

"_Editor_ lain biasanya sudah membenarkan kesalahan kecil ini, tapi terkadang ada saja yang terlewat." Sakura menjelaskan pada Sasuke yang mendengarkannya dengan seksama, tangan bebas Sasuke menekan-nekan _balpoint_ kesukaannya. "Kalau kita sudah familiar, ke depannya kita akan mengoreksi dengan sendirinya."

Sasuke mengerutkan alis saat Sakura selesai, dan dia mengambil salah satu catatan yang Sakura tempel.

"Bagaimana dengan kertas Batmannya?"

"Oh, itu supaya anda tahu yang mana catatan dari saya, karena Batman keren dan sangat membantu, begitu juga catatan saya."

Sasuke menatapnya lagi, bibirnya yang kemarin sering merengut kini sedikit lebih lembut, puas.

Itachi membersihkan tenggorokan dari pintu, mengamati sesi tutor dengan wajah terhibur. "Belajar banyak?" Tanyanya, menatap mereka berdua. Sasuke menegakan duduknya seperti baru saja menyadari kehadiran kakaknya, dan Sakura menunjukan majalah di tangannya.

"Hari ini kami mengerjakan _style_ rumah. Aku sangat bersyukur setidaknya Pak Uchiha menulis dengan grammar yang tepat."

Itachi terkekeh, melirik adiknya. "Sudah sepantasnya, dia sarjana bahasa inggris dari _Brown_."

Wajah Sasuke tak nyaman saat Sakura menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut. "Oh. Ya ampun, sekarang saya merasa bodoh karena bicara dengan anda seperti anda masih siswa SMP." Fakta ini jelas terlewatkan oleh mereka para penulis artikel kencan selebriti. Sakura tidak berpikir mencari tahu tentang pendidikan Sasuke setelah melihat Sasuke pernah berkencan dengan Kendal Jenner. Serius, Sssuke ada di level yang berbeda. Sekarang Sakura tengah penasaran apakah Sasuke memiliki pacar agar dia bisa mulai membenci wanita yang bahkan belum pernah dia temui.

"Aku masih butuh bantuan," gumam Sasuke mengubah posisi duduknya dan menatap balik Sakura. "Bisa tinggalkan kami dulu?"

Sakura mengangguk lalu mengambil barang-barangnya dan berjalan melewati Itachi sambil mengangguk.

"Aku akan membelikan Tenten bingkisan buah," Itachi tersenyum sambil melihat Sakura. "Karena sudah memberi hadiah kami berupa dirimu. Kau adalah hadiah yang terus memberi hadiah."

Sakura mencoba untuk tidak merona.

O

O

O

Sakura sudah satu bulan bekerja di Uchiha publishing saat pertama kali bertemu dengan seseorang yang memaksa untuk masuk kantor Sasuke. Seorang wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata hitam yang sepertinya seusia Sakura, lagi-lagi terlihat seperti seorang model. Sakura pikir adegan teatrikal dramastis hanya ada di televisi, namun wanita ini jelas membuktikan hal yang berbeda.

Sakura menghentikannya di pintu masuk, karena Sasuke tidak memiliki jadwal sampai empat puluh lima menit lagi, dan Sakura juga tidak pernah melihat wanita ini sebelumnya. Sakura tahu hal-hal seperti ini sekarang, karena dia cepat mengerti dan melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Bahkan Ino sudah tidak bicara dengan nada merendahkan seperti pada saat awal masuk. Ino jelas sangat terkejut saat melihat Sakura kembali datang hari berikutnya, namun sejak itu Sakura sudah kebal menghadapi sifat Ino. Walau Ino masih tidak suka dengan cara berpakaian Sakura. Dia menunjukan dengan jelas bahwa kacamata tebal Sakura terlihat bodoh dan culun.

"Ada orang yang terlihat lebih menarik memakai kacamata, tapi kau, jelas bukan orang itu, Sakura. Sana kunjungi bagian fashion di lantai bawah dan dengarkan beberapa saran mereka." Begitu kata Ino suatu hari.

Sakura masih terlihat mencolok di antara orang berpakaian rapi di perusahaan, namun Sakura menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai asisten garis miring tutor Sasuke Uchiha dan ternyata tidak jauh dari zona nyamannya.

Selain membayangkan bosnya _naked_ 40% dari waktu mereka bersama.

"Maaf Ibu, boleh beritahu nama ibu?"

Wanita berambut merah itu menatap Sakura seperti dia baru membuatnya tersinggung. "Karin Uzumaki. Siapa kau?" Katanya, membuka pintu kantor.

"Saya asisten Pak Uchiha," Sakura merespon, bangkit dari duduknya untuk mengeblok akses masuk lebih jauh, "...dan anda tidak memiliki janji." Mata Karin memindai Sakura terhibur, dan dia kembali menatap ke dalam kantor, di mana Sasuke kini tengah berdiri dari kursinya.

"Oke, pertama, aku tidak perlu membuat janji."

Sakura menatap Sasuke untuk mengonfirmasi, namun matanya melekat pada Karin dengan rahang mengeras.

"Maaf Pak, saya tidak bisa menghentikannya." Mata Sasuke melirik Sakura, sedikit melembut dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak apa- apa, Sakura. Karin tidak akan ke sini lagi, jadi kau tidak perlu mengingatnya."

Bukannya tersinggung, Karin menyeringai. "Aw, ayolah _Babe_, kau membuatku sedih."

Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana bisa seorang asisten--kalau tali identitas yang mengikat di lehernya bisa dipercaya--berani berbicara seperti itu pada Sasuke Uchiha.

"Apa saya perlu memanggil keamanan?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang menggelengkan kepala.

"Tunggu sebentar," responnya dan untuk kali pertama, Sakura kembali melihat ekspresi tertutup di wajah Sasuke seperti saat hari pertama ia bekerja. Sakura bahkan tidak menyadari ekspresi itu menghilang sampai dia melihatnya lagi.

"Baik, saya di luar jika anda membutuhkan." Kata Sakura kembali ke mejanya.

"Aw, dia seperti anjing penjaga kecil," Sakura mendengar komentar Karin mengejeknya saat menutup pintu.

Ada dua menit keheningan sebelum Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantri. Mungkin sekarang saat yang tepat untuk membuat ramuan coklat _peppermint_ yang biasa dia buat untuk dirinya setiap kali membenci dunia setiap sebulan sekali.

Sakura kembali dari pantri dan mendengar suara teriakan disusul Karin yang membuka pintu dengan keras. Saat dia melihat Sakura, dia mengatur kembali ekspresi wajahnya dan mengangkat setelah alis.

"Sampai ketemu, _Puppy_."

Sasuke menjawab "Yeah" dengan suara lelah saat Sakura mengetuk pintu, dan terlihat tak bersemangat.

"Saya membawa kopi," Sakura mengumumkan, mengangkat cangkir di satu tangan dan yang satunya memegang tablet. Ruangan hening dan canggung, karena jelas hal tak menyenangkan baru saja terjadi, tapi Sakura tahu mereka masih belum mencapai hubungan profesional di mana dia boleh bertanya apa yang terjadi. Sakura tidak yakin Sasuke adalah tipe bos yang akan akrab dengan asistennya... tidak peduli betapa asistennya berharap untuk dekat dengannya. Sakura membersihkan tenggorokan sebelum bicara.

"Anda memiliki janji _meeting_ keuangan dengan Pak Kakashi Hatake dua puluh menit lagi, kemudian Bu Temari ingin _input_ anda tentang pemotretan sampul dengan Zac Ef... _ohmygod_... Zac Efron?" Sakura membersihkan tenggorokannya lagi dan meletakan kopi di meja depan Sasuke. "Um, itu untuk pukul dua tigapuluh. Pak Itachi ingin mampir untuk mengobrol pada pukul empat, selanjutnya saya berencana melanjutkan tutorial _Photoshop_ setelah Pak Itachi selesai. Bagaimana pendapat anda?"

Sakura mendongak saat tidak ada jawaban, dan menemukan Sasuke mengangguk tak fokus sambil mengamati cangkir kopinya.

"Pak Uchiha? Apa semuanya baik- baik saja?"

Itu sepertinya berhasil memecah lamunan Sasuke. "Kenapa kau membuatkan aku kopi?"

Sakura terperangah selama beberapa detik, itu hanya reaksi _refleks_ dan dia tidak begitu memikirkannya lebih jauh. "Saya pikir pertemuan dengan wanita tadi tidak berjalan menyenangkan, jadi saya pikir..." Sakura mengedikan bahu. "Ibuku sering bilang coklat selalu berhasil mengobati segalanya."

Alis Sasuke sedikit mengerut dan dia kembali melihat isi cangkirnya, kali ini dengan ekspresi seperti anak anjing yang baru saja ditendang tuannya. Lalu Sasuke kembali menyesapnya dan _holy shit,_ Sasuke hampir tersenyum?

"Ini enak," komentarnya, kembali menatap mata Sakura sekali lagi. Sakura masih belum terbiasa ditatap sepasang mata hitam itu. "Terimakasih, Sakura."

Sakura tak bisa menahan senyum lembutnya. "Sama- sama, Pak Uchiha. Saya akan siapkan data yang anda butuhkan untuk meeting dalam sepuluh menit." Kata Sakura berbalik menuju pintu.

"Sasuke," Sasuke berkata, sebelum pintu tertutup. Sakura kembali masuk dengan bibir terbuka.

"Kenapa?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke. Pak Uchiha adalah panggilan untuk ayahku..." Sasuke berhenti menjelaskan dengan wajah masam sebelum menyembunyikannya

"Panggil saja aku Sasuke, oke? Fan bicaralah dengan santai padaku, tidak usah formal."

Sakura bersorak. "Tentu, Sasuke."

Selanjutnya, Sakura memutuskan dia dikutuk --atau diberkahi?--saat dia menyaksikan Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyum sungguhan sehangat mentari pagi.

O

O

O

tbc

AN: Terimakasih sudah membaca, nantikan kelanjutannya ya!

kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan tinggalkan lewat kolom review.

-with cherry on top-


	2. chapter 2

**D****amsel in Shining Armor**

**By**: the autumn evening

**Pairing**: Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Warning**: office!AU. Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). OOC

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Chapter **2

**O**

**O**

**O**

Sakura sudah bekerja untuk Uchiha Sasuke di majalah _GC_ selama enam minggu saat pria itu meminta pendapatnya untuk kali pertama. _Deadline_ isu pertama yang mencantumkan namanya tinggal tiga hari, dan walau Kakashi bersikap seperti dia ingin membantu dengan meminta Sasuke untuk memilih satu foto untuk sampul dari enam puluh tujuh foto membuat Sasuke panik. Tidak hanya itu, itu adalah edisi spesial November, sebuah tradisi yang dimulai oleh Pak Fugaku Uchiha sendiri. Ini sangat membuat Sasuke tertekan.

Ada terlalu banyak foto Zac Efron (Sakura tidak pernah menyangka dia akan lelah melihat wajah Zac Efron sebelumnya). Sasuke mengklik _mouse_ dengan keras.

"Pak Kakashi menyuruhmu mempersempit pilihan, Sasuke." Sakura menggerutu, mengingatkan dirinya bahwa menaruh siku di bahu bosnya mungkin termasuk pelecehan seksual. Sakura seharusnya mereservasi meja untuk makan malam eksekutif dengan Dewan Direksi, namun Sasuke terlihat seperti hendak menangis _macho_. Sakura yang selalu merasa kasihan pada makhluk yang malang membuatnya memutuskan untuk membantu Sasuke lebih dulu. "Kau tidak perlu memilih karena itu bukan tugasmu, Sasuke. Kirim saja kembali pada pak Kakashi dan biarkan dia memilih."

"Dan membiarkan edisi pertamaku terlihat seperti sampah?" Sasuke menggerutu, berbicara untuk pertama kali setelah men-_slide_ enam belas foto. Bahkan suaranya terdengar serak. "Tidak, aku akan memilih satu."

Sakura menghela nafas, menyapu tangan pada rambutnya dan meletakan tabletnya di meja. "Baiklah, sini _mouse_nya." Sasuke tidak mendengarkan Sakura dan masih mengklik _mouse_ tanpa berkedip. "Dude, pilih aku membantumu atau aku tinggalkan kau di sini sampai buta karena terlalu banyak melihat wajah Zac Efron."

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tengah berkacak pinggang dan memundurkan kursinya menjauh dari meja. Sakura mengambil _mouse_ dan mulai melihat layar _monitor_.

"Oke, kau sudah membaca _interview_nya, kan?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk. Sasuke mengedipkan mata, menyesuaikan matanya pada objek selain layar komputer. "Tentang apa? Apa topiknya serius, kehidupan pribadi, humor--"

"Kehidupan pribadi, ada poin lucu dan jujur, dia juga membicarakan film barunya yang ber_genre_ komedi." Jawab Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum kecil, karena tentu saja dia juga sudah membacanya--untuk memastikan _editing_nya sempurna sebelum dicetak. Penjelasan Sasuke benar tentang wawancaranya. Sakura mulai menandai foto Zac Efron yang terlihat serius dan menghapusnya dari _folder_.

"Bagus. Sekarang, apa fokusnya? Apa tentang _fashion_, karir filmnya, atau tentang kehidupannya?"

"Sedikit tentang karirnya," Sasuke memulai, dan Sakura menunggu, karena dia tahu alasan utama Efron setuju melakukan wawancara--Temari berhasil mengimingi agensinya untuk membahas kebiasaan _charity_ Efron. "Tapi lebih ke ranah pribadi dan ketertarikannya pada kegiatan sosial dan kemanusiaan."

"Karena bukan tentang _fashion_," Sakura menyimpulkan, "apa kita perlu sampul dengan foto _full_ badan dengan menggunakan jas _Armani_ ini?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, kalau begitu pakai yang potret saja," kata Sasuke, Sakura menghapus sekitar tiga puluh foto _full_ badan Zac Efron. Dia menunjukan layar komputer pada Sasuke yang menaikan sebelah alis. "Kau berhasil menyortirnya sampai tinggal dua puluh lima saja?"

Sakura tersenyum bangga. "Ini proses eliminasi. Kalau kita sudah tahu apa yang kita mau representasikan, maka tidak sesulit itu. Pemotretan sudah dilakuan berminggu-minggu, jadi pasti semu foto di _folder_ ini adalah hasil foto yang bagus."

Sasuke mengangguk, ketertarikannya kembali mencuat, dan dia kembali mengambil _mouse_. "Karena ini edisi spesial _thanksgiving_, jas abu-abu dengan dasi oren dan coklat sedikit lebih...cocok?" gumamnya pelan, lalu melirik Sakura untuk konfirmasi dan gadis itu mengangguk. Hanya tinggal dua belas foto tersisa, dan Sasuke kembali merengut konsentrasi. "Apa kutipan yang kita tulis di sampulnya?"

Sakura membuka tabletnya, membuka _file_ dan membacanya. "Aktifitas _outdoor_? Aku pernah naik gunung dan muntah di sepatuku..."

Sasuke memiliki tiga foto saja tersisa di layarnya, semuanya sama indah, sesuai, dan yang mana saja bisa dipilih. "_Hmmph_," Sasuke menggumam, menatap foto-foto itu. "Semuanya bisa, kau paling suka yang mana?"

"Aku?" Tanya Sakura terkejut, suaranya sedikit melengking. "Um..." dia menunduk di dekat bahu Sasuke,wajahnya terbakar tatapan pria itu di pipinya. Setelah beberapa menit pertimbangan, berhasil mengabaikan bulumata tebal, lentik dan sempurna Sasuke yang berkedip begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, Sakura memilih yang ketiga. "Aku suka yang ini," katanya. "Ini yang paling jenaka--dia terlihat seperti lebih mudah didekati, seperti kita bisa mengajaknya minum."

Sasuke memikirkan pendapat Sakura untuk beberapa detik, sebelum menghapus foto yang lain, meninggalkan foto pilihan Sakura di layar dan sebuah kurva melengkung di sudut bibirnya.

"Itu sampul kita." Kata Sasuke.

O

O

O

Saat edisi pertama Sasuke dicetak, ada senyum kecil di wajah pria itu sepanjang hari.

"Ini sangat keren! Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan terbiasa melihat namaku di majalah." Sakura berkata dengan semangat, membalik halaman.

Sasuke meliriknya sesaat, sebelum meraih pundak Sakura dan menepuknya canggung. "Terimakasih bantuannya, Sakura." Katanya, tidak menatap wajah Sakura. "Mungkin semua akan berantakan dan gagal kalau tak ada kau, jadi... terimakasih."

"_Aw_, itu bukan hanya karenaku--aku membiarkanmu memilih warna logo sampul saat tim _design_ meminta pendapatmu," Sakura menggodanya, membuat Sasuke menyeringai. "Ini disebut kerjasama tim. Mungkin selanjutnya aku akan membuatmu memikirkan ide lain."

Sasuke memutar bolamatanya dan menggelengkan kepala. "Belajarlah untuk menerima pujian, atau ini akan menjadi pujian terakhirmu."

Sakura berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak memutar kursinya dan menari senang setidaknya sampai Sasuke masuk dan menutup pintu kantornya.

O

O

O

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa dapat kentang goreng di dekat gedung ini," komentar Sasuke, melihat Sakura memakan kentang goreng dengan lahap. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja yang masih berada di kantor dan kebanyakan lampu sudah dimatikan--namun Sasuke membutuhkan sesi tutor tambahan tentang pengeluaran majalah sebelum _meeting_ besok, dan meminta bantuan Sakura.

Sakura bahkan tidak tahu banyak tentang keuangan atau _budgeting_ atau tentang pengiklan dan _sponsor_ tapi mungkin Sasuke hanya membutuhkan _support_ _moral_. Ini bukan alasan untuk menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Sasuke.

"Kentang goreng adalah hal terbaik yang ada di bumi." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke terlihat skeptikal. "_Yeah_? Tapi nutrisinya sama seperti tali sepatu. Bagaimana bisa kau makan seperti itu dan tidak terlihat seperti pemain _sumo_?"

Sakura menyeringai. "Ooh! Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau memperhatikan bentuk tubuhku," Sakura menggoda, melihat ekspresi tak nyaman di wajah Sasuke. "Itu bisa dikategorikan pelecehan seksual, tahu? Kau membicarakan tentang tubuhku yang indah." Sasuke menatap meja Sakura dengan mata lebar.

"Maksudku..." Dia memulai, dan menggelengkan kepala saat menyadari Sakura hanya mengejeknya dan kini gadis itu tertawa keras. Sasuke memelototinya.

"Ini," kata Sakura, merasa sedikit bersalah. Dia menawarkan kantong kertas berisi kentang goreng dan menggoyangkannya di depan hidung Sasuke sampai dia memalingkan mata dari _monitor_. Sasuke kembali merengut dan menatap kentang gorengnya tak yakin.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanyanya, mengambil satu dan mengendusnya. Sakura membuka mulut tak percaya saat Sasuke hanya menatapnya dan kembali memasukannya ke dalam boks.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak pernah makan kentang goreng sebelumnya..." Sakura hampir berteriak, Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku tidak makan makanan cepat saji sejak aku usiaku empat belas tahun... dan aku tidak pernah kepikiran untuk makan sebelumnya."

"Kau... apa? Kau makan apa selama ini?"

Oke, Sakura tahu ada makanan sungguhan dan orang bisa masak tanpa memasukan bahan makanan mereka ke minyak, _hence_, Sakura juga jago masak. Tapi bahkan Ayahnya yang punya diet khusus karena kolesterol, punya _cheat day_ untuk makan _fast food_ kadang-kadang.

Sasuke mengedikan bahu. "Terakhir aku minum _latte_ mungkin sekitar empat tahun lalu sebelum kau membuatkanku." Sasuke mengaku, dan wajah Sakura hanya menunjukan rasa horor. "Aku mulai karir _modelling_ sejak SMA, dan agensiku sangat ketat mengatur lemak dan otot."

Sakura merasa sangat emosional, membayangkan hidup semacam itu dan hampir menangis. Dia tidak bisa, itu terlalu kejam. Tentu saja kesempatan untuk digandrungi banyak orang dan memiliki tubuh impian sangat menggiurkan, tapi tetap saja.

"Aku pikir para model sudah melakukan dosa besar di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai menahan diri untuk tidak makan makanan enak. Ini, kau harus makan kentang gorengnya sekarang." kata Sakura tegas. Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung dan gadis itu mendorong boks ke pada bosnya. "Aku tidak bisa diam saja dan membiarkan seseorang yang aku kenal hidup tanpa kentang goreng. Orang macam apa aku kalau tidak membantu yang menbutuhkan?" Kata Sakura serius.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan, Sakura... apa ada yang pernah bilang kalau kau itu dramatis?".

"Semua orang." Respon Sakura ringan. "Hidupku adalah kumpulan hiperbola. Sekarang ambil kentang gorengnya sebelum aku mengamuk. "

Sasuke menatapnya dengan ekspresi menyerah dan memasukan satu kentang ke mulutnya. Sakura melihatnya dengan penuh penantian, Sasuke mulai mengunyah bundel rasa itu. Ada keterkejutan dan ketertarikan di wajah pria itu sebelum meleleh menjadi ekspresi nikmat. Saat ia menelan dan menjilat bibirnya, dia memberikan senyum kecil pada Sakura, mengambil satu lagi.

"Ini enak," komentar Sasuke, dan Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"_Dude_, kau belum sepenuhnya hidup," jawab Sakura. "Aku akan membuatmu gendut."

O

O

O

Suatu hari Sabtu, Sakura diberi libur satu hari penuh dan dia mendapat undangan minum kopi bersama Ino, Sai--pacar Ino dari bagian design dan Suigetsu. Karena Sakura masih belum berterimakasih secara langsung pada Tenten, Sakura mengajak Tenten ikut. Mereka tengah mengobrol diri saat Sakura mendengar sebuah nama familiar disebut.

"Ada masalah apa sih dengan Karin?" Sakura menginterupsi, lebih antusias dari yang dia harapkan. Sejauh ini ia hanya tahu bahwa Karin adalah asisten Obito Uchiha, pernah menjadi model saat kuliah, dan itu saja. Ino menyeringai dari balik cangkirnya dan melempar tatapan penuh konspirasi dengan Sai. Suigetsu menyeringai dan mengangkat alis.

"Kenapa kau tertarik?"

"Kemarin dia memaksa masuk kantor Sasuke dan berlagak seperti dia pemilik gedung saja. Dia hanya seorang asisten, kan? Bagaimana dia bisa seberani itu?"

"Mungkin karena dia mantan Sasuke." Beritahu Sai, rahang Sakura jatuh.

"Dia... dan Sasuke?" Anggukan yang singkron menjawabnya. Jadi tentang Sasuke berkencan dengan banyak wanita termasuk asisten adalah benar?

Dunia berputar lambat, saat Sakura kembali mengingat setiap komentar _innuendo_, memalukan yang sering dia lontarkan hanya untuk bercanda pada bosnya. Sakura tidak akan _flirting_ secara terbuka kalau saja dia tahu...

Oh Tuhan.

Bibir Ino terangkat, "Reputasinya sangat terkenal, Sasuke tidak pemilih tentang hal ini." Dia mendengus. "Selama orang itu cantik, maka Sasuke Uchiha tertarik."

Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak merasa cemburu karena dia adalah satu- satunya asisten sejauh ini yang tidak didekati Sasuke.

"Jadi rumor itu benar?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu? Kau jurnalis paling buruk," goda Tenten.

"Kau tahu?"

"Uh tentu saja.. memang menurutmu siapa yang meracuni Hinata supaya baca _tabloid_ selebriti?"

"Huh,"

"_Well_, Sasuke tidak terlihat kencan dengan siapa pun sejak dia putus dengan Karin. Sepertinya Karin ingin mengontrol Sasuke supaya hanya pacaran dengan dia saja, tapi malah berakhir diputuskan." Kata Ino

"Kasihan," komentar Suigetsu. "Aku akan menawarkan diriku sebagai pelarian, kalau saja itu tidak canggung..."

Sakura merengut menatap Suigetsu, dan Sai menjelaskan. "Suigetsu dan Karin pernah berkencan."

"Dulu sekali," Suigetsu membenarkan.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi? Dengan Sasuke, maksudku," tanya Sakura, merasa sedikit bersalah karena dia menggosipkan bos tampannya. Dia baru saja mengetahui subjek fantasinya tidak begitu mustahil digapai seperti sebelumnya.

Tidak, tidak boleh berpikir begitu. Dia adalah atasanmu. Sumber dari pekerjaanmu. Sasuke yang memastikan kau tidak ditendang keluar dari apartemenmu. Pikirkan tentang tagihan.

Suigetsu mengedikan bahu, "Aku tidak begitu tahu, tapi rumornya _video seks_ yang tidak pernah ada itu pemeran lainnya adalah Karin. Tidak pernah ada bukti sungguhan. Mereka hanya bilang ada video menyebar dan Fugaku Uchiha membayar entah siapa yang mengancam mereka sebelum sempat tersebar. Itu menjelaskan kenapa Obito ditinggalkan begitu saja."

"Karena Obito yang menyebarkannya?" Tanya Tenten tertarik.

"Brengsek," kutuk Sakura, merengut sambil mendengarkan.

"Karin selalu melakukan perintah Obito. Seperti kataku, itu hanya spekulasi dan tidak ada bukti nyata."

"Kau patut jadi jurnalis," Ino menyikut Suigetsu.

Suigetsu mengedikan bahu. "Aku tidak bisa menyangkal."

O

O

O

Sakura lanjut minum kopi dengan Naruto setelah yang lain pergi, memanfaatkan waktu untuk mengobrol. Rasanya seperti seluruh hidupnya berputar pada Sasuke sekarang. Ini adalah tahun pertama Sakura melewatkan pesta malam _Halloween_, tapi dia tidak punya waktu untuk menyadarinya, semua waktunya dihabiskan untuk memastikan Sasuke tidak telat _meeting_, datang ke jamuan makan malam, membeli makan siang dan mengambil laundriannya, Sakura bahkan pernah mendapat telepon karena Sasuke mengira dia tak sengaja menghapus seluruh _file_ majalah sehari sebelum dicetak.

(Sasuke tidak menghapusnya, dan Sakura mencoba tidak tertawa saat menjelaskan bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi).

Ada kepercayaan yang terbentuk di antara mereka, walau ekspresi Sasuke masih 70 persen datar, Sakura berusaha sesering mungkin membuat senyum muncul di wajah tampannya. Mereka semakin mengenal satu sama lain, setidaknya secara profesional, dan Sakura menyadari bahwa Sasuke mengganti _speed_ _dial_ nomer satunya dari Itachi menjadi Sakura.

"Jadi, apa kau mau jujur kalau kau naksir bosmu atau tidak?" Naruto bertanya tiba-tiba saat Sakura tengah menyesap kopi panasnya. Sakura menelan likuid membakar itu, dan memelototi Naruto.

"Jahat," gerutu Sakura dan hanya mendapat balasan senyum puas Naruto.

"Jangan coba mengganti subjek. Dari obrolanmu akhir-akhir ini kau selalu membahas bosmu dengan mata penuh binar. Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

Mata Sakura melebar. "Tidak ada... sama sekali. Aku profesional, tahu."

"Jadi kau suka diam- diam." Naruto mendesah. "Cara yang bagus untuk memulai sebuah hubungan."

"Aku tidak--" Sakura terbatuk, sebelum menyadari kalau ini Naruto, dan Sakura tidak bisa bohong padanya. "Oke, mungkin dia adalah orang paling seksi yang pernah aku temui, dan ternyata dia tidak seburuk yang aku kira sebelumnya, tapi itu saja. Aku hanya sedikit naksir, tidak lebih."

"Tapi itu tidak mengubah apapun, karena dia adalah bosku. Dan sangat di luar jangkauanku."

Naruto menatapnya simpati. Sakura benci tatapan itu, itu mengingatkan pada saat kuliah dan pacarnya selingkuh darinya. "Sayangku, tidak ada orang yang terlalu hebat untukmu. Percaya padaku, kalau aku tidak bersama Hinata..."

"Naruto, ini tidak lucu."

Naruto tertawa, misinya mendistraksi Sakura berhasil. "Aku tahu, adikku yang malang."

"Kenapa kita bisa berteman? Kau bahkan tidak memperlakukanku dengan baik."

"Oh, Adik malangku yang suka bos tampannya..."

Sakura menjatuhkan bahunya, menyerah, dan menatapnya dengan alis mengerut.

"Dia itu terlalu tampan, terkadang itu membuatku ingin memakan wajahnya."

Naruto mendekat, "Aku tahu, ini semua akan berlalu. Bulan depan kau mungkin akan bertemu dengan orang baru dan jatuh cinta padanya, dan aku akan memarahimu karena tidak cerita padaku."

"Bagaimana kalau itu tidak terjadi dan ini bukan sekedar _fase_?" Sakura memutar jarinya di bibir cangkir.

"Aku bertemu dengannya setiap hari. Ini mulai membuatku sulit konsentrasi saat dia bicara dan aku mencoba mencatat tapi tidak bisa karena wajah bodohnya dan mata indahnya dan bibirnya yang seperti berteriak 'Sakura tolong kecup aku' ".

"Aku mengerti maksudmu." Naruto komentar, dan Sakura mendesah sambil mengangguk.

"Tidak, Sakura, aku mengerti kenapa kau menyukainya. Itu bosmu kan, yang berdiri dekat meja kasir?"

Nafas Sakura terhenti saat dia mengikuti pandangan Naruto, dan menyadari bahwa takdir itu menyebalkan.

Di depan meja _barista_, berdiri dengan tampannya, adalah benar Sasuke, menunggu kopinya hanya menggunakan celana olahraga dan _tanktop_. Bisep yang sering Sakura pikirkan kenyataannya lebih baik daripada imajinasinya. Sasuke berkeringat seperti dia baru saja selesai berlari.

"Oh _my_," Sakura mengernyit dan berbalik pada Naruto. "Apa dia tahu aku ada di sini? Apa dia sudah melihatku?" Dia mencoba untuk tidak menoleh ke pemandangan pornografik sosok Sasuke. "Aku tidak bisa mengobrol nyambung kalau dia terlihat seperti itu," Sakura merengek, Naruto tersenyum terhibur.

"Um, iya, dia sedang menatap ke arah kita sebelum dia sadar aku menyadarinya. Kalian berdua sama-sama mudah dibaca." Naruto tertawa dan mengacak- acak poni Sakura.

Saat Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, atasannya itu tengah menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Sakura melambaikan tangan dan melempar senyum canggung yang sepertinya membawa Sasuke kembali pada kenyataan. Kopi yang sudah siap di meja ia ambil, dan kembali menatap Sakura sekali lagi. Lalu menatap Naruto masam sebelum mengangguk dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Sial," gerutu Naruto setelah pintu tertutup. "Sakura, aku tahu kau berpikir dia di luar jangkauanmu, tapi aku tahu tatapan cemburu yang baru saja dia berikan padaku." Sakura merengut, melepaskan tatapannya dari pintu. "Apa wajahku berlubang?" tanya Naruto.

"Jangan drama."

"Dia jelas tetarik padamu."

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu. Aku pernah memperlihatkan _video_ kucing pakai topi dan ekspresinya tetap seperti tadi." Sakura menjelaskan. "Walau tadi sedikit lebih buruk dari biasanya." Dia merengut, "Sebagai orang yang menghabiskan waktu sembilan jam sehari bersamanya, dia mungkin hanya kesal aku punya teman di luar kerja.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan mengacak ranbut Sakura sekali lagi.

O

O

O

Senin pagi, setelah sepanjang akhir pekan mencoba memikirkan apakah Naruto salah menilai tatapan Sasuke, Sakura mendapatkan jawabannya. Sasuke bersikap kaku dan membatalkan sesi tutor karena sebuah kencan.

Sebuah kencan. Yeah, Sasuke pasti tertarik padanya sampai berkencan dengan orang lain, gerutu Sakura sarastik.

Sakura mencoba untuk tidak berpikir terlalu dalam siapa teman kencan Sasuke, karena itu akan membuat dia gila. Dia memilih menghabiskan sorenya di kediaman Naruto dan Hinata saat dia membawa _pizza_ dan berencana menonton film bersama. Dia menghabiskan setengah filmnya meyakinkan mereka bahwa dia tidak sedang ada masalah.

Pada hari Kamis, Sakura menghabiskan sisa jam istirahat berkirim pesan dengan Hinata tentang ulangtahun Naruto yang akan segera datang. Sakura terkikik di mejanya memikirkan dia akan mengundang badut saat sebuah bayangan muncul di hadapannya. Sasuke, dan _oh hey,_ dia kembali mendapat tatapan tajam.

"Bukannya kau seharusnya bekerja?" Tanya Sasuke penuh sindiran. Dia sudah seperti ini sepanjang minggu.

Sakura melirik jam digital di pojok bawah layar monitornya, tidak menatap Bosnya. "Istirahat masih sisa lima menit, Sasuke. Izinkan aku menyelesaikan obrolan ini dulu."

"Kami tidak menggajimu untuk _chatting_ dengan pacarmu, Haruno" adalah jawaban penuh penekanannya. Dia berhenti memanggil nama depan Sakura sejak Senin. Sakura tidak tahu kenapa, karena dia tidak terobsesi dengan hal kecil semacam itu.

"Aku ingin kau mencari data interview dengan Timothée Chalamet tahun lalu."

"Sudah ada di mejamu, Sasuke," sahut Sakura, merengut menatapnya. Sial, mata hitam itu serasa menyedotnya. Ugh, berhenti menatap penuh damba Bosmu sendiri, dasar Idiot. "Dan... pacar?"

Sasuke menegakan tubuhnya, memalingkan wajah ke samping. "Aku pikir... pria yang bersamamu di kafe--" mulainya sebelum mendengus. "Lupakan, aku harus kembali kerja."

Sakura mengernyitkan alis saat dia memahami maksud Sasuke. "Kau pikir aku sedang _chatting_ dengan Naruto dan Naruto adalah pacarku?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke sudah berjalan menjauh saat otak Sakura bekerja. Sakura tertawa membuat Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan memicingkan mata. "_Dude_, Naruto itu saudara tiri sekaligus sahabatku dan aku sedang _chatting_ dengan kekasihnya, Hinata. Dan aku _single_."

Wajah Sasuke terkejut sebelum berubah netral.

"Kehidupan pribadimu bukan urusanku, Sakura." Katanya datar. "Dan lima menitmu habis."

O

O

O

"Aku rela melakukan pekerjaan kotor untuk bisa makan krim ini." Sakura mendesah.

Dia tengah duduk di mejanya, kaki menyandar di kursi putar. Dan ini mungkin hari keberuntungannya karena Ino baru saja meletakan setengh boks _cupcakes_ di depannya. Ternyata memberikan kue kepada staf _GC_ bukan hal yang patut disanjung, Shion menampakan wajah jijik melihat kotak cupcakes dan menyuruh Ino menyingkirkannya, dan dia tidak perlu pergi terlalu jauh. Sakura sedang menggigit _cupcakes_ keduanya dan rasanya sangat lezat sampai ia ingin pingsan.

"Ya ampun, kau seperti baru makan setelah satu tahun puasa."

"Iri?"

Ino menatap Sakura lalu menyingkirkan rambutnya ke belakang pundak. "Jangan melucu, aku sedang diet. Makan saja sampai gemuk, aku tidak peduli. "

Sakura pura-pura tersedak. "Baiklah, biarkan aku gemuk dan melanjutkan setengah _box_ _cupcakes_ ini sambil tersenyum karena kau tidak bisa makan."

Ino sudah melangkah pergi namun fokus Sakura sudah kembali pada mahakarya di tangannya. Sakura menutup mata dan mendesah keras untuk membuat Ino kesal. "Uuuh, ini sangat lezat," Sakura tersenyum lebar, "ini lebih enak daripada _seks_!"

Tentu saja Sasuke memilih saat itu untuk kembali dari rapat. Dia berdiri diam saat Sakura membuka mata, seperti orang mesum membuat Sakura membeku dengan gigitan terakhir menuju mulutnya.

"Semoga tidak," kata Sasuke, menanggapi kelakuan Sakura dengan tatapan tidak setuju.

"Huh?"

"Kau bilang itu lebih baik daripada--" Sasuke memulai, sebelum matanya menatap langit-langit dan menggelengkan kepala. "Lupakan, itu dari mana?"

"Shion dari bagian _fashion_ mendapatkannya dari Connor Patrick? Ugh," Sakura mendengus. "Aku harap ini tidak selezat ini."

"Bukan penggemarnya?" Tanya Sasuke terdengar tertarik.

"Aku lebih suka band yang melibatkan semuanya, bukan hanya penyanyi saja yang disorot."

Sasuke mengangguk, bibirnya tersenyum miring. "Aku tidak tahu kau pengritik musik."

"_Well_, itu jurusanku sebenarnya. Percaya atau tidak, bekerja di sini bukan rencana karirku saat masih kuliah dan dikejar _deadline_."

Wajah Sasuke terlihat berpikir, dan Sakura kembali menyusun sisa _cupcakes_ di hapannya sesuai rasa dan warna. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tengah konsentrasi dengan ingin tahu. sakura mengangkat satu _cupcakes_.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke datar, menatap kue di tangan Sakura seperti kue itu akan meledak di wajahnya.

"Aku ingat pernah berjanji akan membuatmu gemuk. _Cupcakes_ bisa jadi menu permulaan yang bagus."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak usah."

"Sasuke... _frostingnya_ tuh..." kata Sakura menghirup wanginya. "... manis dan _creamy_."

Sakura mencolek jarinya pada krim dan mengulumnya. "Surga." Gumamnya sambil mencolek lebih banyak krim. Dari sudut matanya, Sakura melihat Sasuke fokus pada jari yang tenggelam di bibirnya. Sakura berhasil. "Aku tahu kau menginginkannya."

Sasuke menelan ludah tidak mengatakan apapun sampai Sakura mengangkat sebelah alis. "Iya kan?"

Mata Sasuke bertemu dengannya, mengedip dua kali, tiga kali sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengambil _cupcakes_ rasa vanila dari boks di pangkuan Sakura.

"Baiklah." Katanya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar saat Sasuke kembali masuk kantornya. Saat Sasuke keluar dan hendak pulang, masih ada krim tersisa di bibir atasnya.

O

O

O

Dua minggu kemudian, Sakura tengah berkirim pesan dengan Tenten saat Sasuke sedang rapat.

**Tenten**: Jadi gimana progres jatuh cinta pada pak Bos?

Sakura memutar bola mata.

**Sakura**: Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Aku hanya melihat betapa estetiknya dia, kalau ada di kamarku.

**Tenten**: Jadi kau melewatkan malam _Thanksgiving_ dengan aku, Neji, Hinata dan Naruto untuk membantunya mengedit majalah?

**Sakura**: Kami dikejar _deadline_! Aku harus mempertahankan pekerjaanku, tahu!

**Tenten**: Jam 9 malam di hari Jumat?

**Sakura**: Diam, Tenten.

**Tenten**: Kau mencintainyaaaaaa.

**Sakura**: TENTEN!

**Tenten**: Tidak apa- apa, Naruto bilang dia mencintaimu jugaaa

Tenten mengirim foto gambar dua sosok yang satu memakai kacamata yang satu lagi berambut jabrik dengan bisep dan perut kotak- kotak bergandengan tangan dikelilingi gambar hati. Sakura masih tertawa saat Sasuke muncul, merengut menatap mejanya. Dia sedikit lebih baik minggu ini, tapi Sakura masih merasa progres yang perlahan mereka buat kembali ke titik awal. Mereka masih tidak tau apa- apa tentang satu sama lain. Sakura merasa iri dengan hubungan antara Itachi dan Suigetsu yang akrab.

"Ada yang lucu?" Tanya Sasuke yang tanpa Sakura sadari sudah kembali dari rapat, alis terangkat tapi tidak dengan mata tajam. Dia masih luar biasa tampannya dan Sakura sangat ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya di wajah Sasuke.

"Oh, biasa, _webtoon_." Sakura mengangkat _frappucino_ yang sudah mencair. "Rapatnya lancar?"

Sasuke mengangguk, mengedikan kepalanya ke arah kantor mengisyaratkan Sakura mengikutinya. "Iya, Itachi mengingatkanku tentang sesuatu." Kata Sasuke, mendudukan diri di kursinya.

"Oh?" Sakura merengut, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sakura menyesap minumannya dari sedotan, menunggu penjelasan Sasuke tapi dia hanya menatap bibir Sakura. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersentak, membersihkan tenggorokan dan meletakan kedua tangannya di meja. "Oh, iya..." dia kembali berpikir. "Itachi bilang dia menjanjikanmu pengalaman untuk membuat _resume_mu terlihat bagus, kita sudah bekerja sama selama tiga bulan dan kau masih belum mendapatkan projek apapun."

Alis Sakura terangkat, dia berasumsi mereka sudah melupakannya, tapi senang mendengar Itachi masih mengingat janjinya.

"Wow, iya, syukurlah!" Sakura mengayunkan tangannya tak percaya. "Sudah lama sekali sejak aku menerbitkan sesuatu."

Bibir Sasuke terangkat, "Tugas pertamamu masih anonim, tapi kau akan melakukan tugas lapangan ke konser Taylor Swift." Sasuke mendongak untuk melihat reaksi Sakura. "Kau menyukainya, kan?"

Sakura terperangah, otaknya mencoba mengikuti. "Uh, iya. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Sasuke mengedikan bahu canggung. "_Ringtone_mu. Um... salah satu lagunya?"

Sakura tertawa, dia tidak tahu Sasuke cukup memperhatikan detail mengenai dirinya. "Iya, aku menyukainya. Konser Taylor Swift adalah konser pertamaku."

Sasuke terlihat sangat puas. "Baguslah. Kau akan ke sana malam ini dengan Sasori dari bagian _Entertainment_ sekitar jam delapan lima belas."

"Dengan Sasori? Baguslah!" Sakura bersorak. "Aku suka Sasori, ini semakin menyenangkan." Senyum Sasuke meredup.

"Um, oke." Gumamnya. "Ino akan memberikan tiketmu nanti. Aku harap, uh, kau menikmatinya."

"Tentu! Terimakasih, Sasuke." Kata Sakura tulus, sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk membuat semua orang di daftar teman dekatnya iri. Sasuke hanya mengangguk, dan Sakura keluar dari kantor Sasuke.

O

O

O

Sasori penggila pesta, bahkan di hari kerja, Taylor Swift dan timnya sangat keren.

Sakura masih mengalami _hang over _hari berikutnya saat Sasuke berjalan tanpa sepatah kata pun. Ada sejuta hal lain yang ingin Sakura lakukan kecuali bekerja--di daftar paling atas adalah menguburkan wajahnya di lantai sambil tengkurap dan membuat suara kodok. Tapi pria di hadapannya sudah memberikan kesempatan emas untuknya dan hari ini adalah hari Jumat. Hanya delapan jam menuju akhir pekan.

Saat dia membawakan kopi Sasuke, dia menyadari bukan hanya dia yang mengalami pagi yang buruk--Sasuke memiliki kantung mata hitam dan tengah memicingkan mata pada komputernya seperti baru saja melakukan tindak kriminal. Dia lalu meneguk air seperti baru saja lari maraton.

"Aku pikir hanya aku dan Sasori yang memiliki malam panjang, kau juga?" Sapa Sakura sambil meletakan kopi di meja Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menggumam pelan sebelum Sakura menjelaskan jadwal Sasuke hari ini. Jadwalnya tidak banyak, tapi tidak ada yang lebih ia inginkan daripada tidur dan menangis tanpa alasan di bantal. Saat sakura selesai, Sasuke meliriknya dari sudut matanya.

"Apa ada yang kau butuhkan sebelum aku keluar mengambil _laundry_-anmu?"

"Apa semalam menyenangkan?" gumam Sasuke tidak benar-benar terlihat tertarik, tapi Sakura sudah cukup lama bersama proa ini dan tahu saat dia ingin mengetahui sesuatu.

"Oh _mygod_, terbaik! Aku tidak tahu Sasori sangat gila! Setelah wawancara kami--"

"Bagus," potong Sasuke sebelum Sakura menceritakan Sasori didekati salah satu agen Taylor Swift, dan mendapatkan tiket show terbatas akhir pekan ini. "Kau boleh keluar, Haruno."

Sasuke kembali merengut seperti kucing marah sepanjang siang.

Sasori mengunjungi meja Sakura saat Sasuke keluar ke kantor Itachi. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja saat Sakura memelototinya dengan kaleng soda dingin mengompres keningnya.

"Bisa tidak kau berpura-pura pengar seperti yang sedang aku rasakan?" Sakura mengeluh karena Sasori terlihat baik-baik saja. Sasori memberikan botol berisi minuman penghilang pengar di meja Sakura.

"Senjata rahasia. Aku mengetahuinya dari menonton drama Korea, dan ini obat tetes mata supaya mata hijau cantikmu kembali berbinar."

Sakura hanya menatapnya dingin. "_Well_, maaf karena aku kelihatan jelek setelah hanya tidur kurang dari lima jam dan empat botol minuman."

"Setidaknya kau masih hidup, kan? Kau seperti tidak pernah pesta saat kuliah saja." Sasori tersenyum. "Jadi, siap untuk ronde dua besok malam? Kita harus sampai di _ballroom_ jam sepuluh. Dan kau harus pakai sesuatu yang tidak ada ganbar kartunnya."

Sakura memutar bola mata dan mengangguk saat dia melihat Sasuke sudah berjalan kembali. Dia memakai _sweater_ di atas _tshirt_ putih polos hari ini. Yuko dari bagian _Editorial_ memanjangkan lehernya sampai menabrak meja melihat betapa lezatnya Sasuke. Sakura dapat memahaminya.

"Oke." kata Sakura, "tapi kau harus menelponku sebelum jam tujuh, karena sesampainya di rumah nanti, aku mau tidur sampai besok malam."

Sasori tertawa, "Oke, putri tidur. Aku akan menelponmu besok supaya kita tidak terlambat. Orang akan berpikir aku memaksamu keluar untuk menghabiskan waktu denganku."

"Aku tidak masalah kalau tidak diajak." Sakura menjawab sambil melirik Sasuke yang sudah sampai di dekat mejanya dan terlihat ikut mendengarkan percakapannya. "Hai Bos, siap untuk makan siang?"

Sasuke hanya menggumam.

"Oke, sepertinya kau harus kembali bekerja. sampai jumpa besok, hari ini aku pulang jam dua," beritahu Sasori sambil tersenyum miring, karena dia menyebalkan.

"Aku membencimu." Gerutu Sakura, Sasori hanya tertawa.

* * *

"Berhenti berbohong, Sakura."

* * *

Dia pergi setelahnya, dan Sasuke masih terus berdiri. Sakura kembali mengingat alasan dia dibayar di sini.

* * *

"Bagaimana kalau Burgushi? Aku lihat mereka sedang ada promo potongsn harga untuk _delivery_ minimal tiga _beef single_." Sakura tersenyum. Sasuke hanya mengedikan bahu dan berjalan lembali ke ruangannya.

"Terserah."

O

O

O

Mereka berdiri di bagian belakang kerumunan, menunggu _band_, dan Sakura cukup menikmatinya. Hampir tengah malam, Sakura belum mabuk dan Sasori adalah teman mengobrol yang asik.

"Jadi kau ingin menjadi jurnalis musik setelah lulus? Kenapa kau menerima kerja di GC?" Tanyanya, menyesap minumannya sambil melihat Sakura seperti dia adalah orang paling menarik di ruangan.

Sakura mengedikan bahu. "Awalnya karena aku butuh uang... kalau sekarang, aku tidak tahu, aku suka di sana. Walau banyak yang masih melihatku aneh, tapi aku sudah terbiasa."

Lesung pipi Sasori kembali nampak saat dia menyandar di bar. "_Yeah_, kau memang sangat unik." Sasori mengakui.

"Aku anggap itu pujian." Kata Sakura.

"Memang pujian," jawab Sasori mudah, seperti normal mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Sakura menyibukan diri dengan minumannya dan mulai berpikir apa dia masih sulit membedakan saat seseorang _flirting_ dengannya atau ini hanya basa basi biasa. Terkadang dia berharap orang akan blak-blakan mengatakan 'hey, aku menyukaimu dan ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu,' karena Sakura tidak pandai dalam hal _flirting_.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau tidak punya pacar?" Sasori bertanya, memecahkan konsentrasi Sakura. Dia berdiri dekat dan tersenyum lembut. Sakura menikmati perhatiannya, tapi dia bisa merasakan pipinya merona di bawah tatapan tak biasa--Sasori tampan, dan ini bukan kali pertama Sakura menyadarinya. Sakura membuka bibir beberapa lama sebelum mengedikan bahu malu.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin belum ada yang sadar betapa menakjubkannya aku." Sakura bercanda, karena dia malu mengatakan bahwa hubungan terakhirnya adalah saat masih kuliah tahun ketiga dan berakhir karena pacarnya selingkuh. "Suatu hari belahan jiwaku akan datang."

Sasori memutar bola matanya, mendorong pelan bahu Sakura sambil kembali menatap panggung. Di sakunya, ada getaran tak sabar yang kemudian Sakura sadari berasal dari ponselnya. Dia merengut melihat layar--Sasuke-- dia mengangkat layar ponselnya pada Sasori meminta izin untuk mengangkat telepon. Sasori mengangguk dan tersenyum singkat, dan Sakura berjalan menuju luar ruangan.

"Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura setelah mengangkat telepon, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sebal dari suaranya. Ini malam minggu, dan Sasuke juga tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik sejak hari Kamis. "Kenapa meneleponku?"

"Apakah ini Sakura?" Tanya sebuah suara asing, jantung Sakura berdegup kencang.

"Iya, siapa ini? Apa Sasuke baik- baik saja?"

"Jangan cemas, dia baik- baik saja, hanya mabuk." Dengus pria itu, dan Sakura merengut. "Aku Kankurou, di TGIF dekat Central Park?"

"Ya, aku tahu tempatnya," jawab Sakura masih bingung. "Kenapa kau meneleponku, Kankurou?"

"Karena temanmu Sasuke mencoba masuk, tapi dia sendirian dan sangat mabuk dan bahkan tidak bisa berdiri tegak." Sakura kembali rileks, tapi masih tidak tahu kenapa pria ini meneleponnya. "Dia sedikit membuat masalah, tapi aku mengenalnya dan tidak ingin menelepon polisi," Kankurou menjelaskan. "Dia mungkin akan segera sadar, tapi lebih baik kalau ada yang membawanya pulang."

"Oke, aku akan menjemputnya, dia aman kan?"

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja, aku membawanya ke lobi. Panggil aku kalau kau sudah sampai."

Sakura mengirim sms permintaan maaf pada Sasori, menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan merasa sangat brengsek karena meninggalkannya sendirian. Setelah beberapa menit, balasan datang.

**Sasori**: tidak apa, Cinderella. Aku seharusnya tidak perlu tanya apa kau punya pacar... jelas kau sudah dalam hubungan yang serius ;)

**Sakura**: Sasuke? Oh _please_, hubungan profesional.

**Sasori**: Tidak ada yang meninggalkan konser untuk menjaga seseorang seberapa besar pun gajinya. Aku bahkan tahu pasangan sudah menikah yang tidak begitu. Tidak apa, aku menjaga rahasiamu...

**Sakura**: Kau pikir kau pintar sekali ya

**Sasori**: Hey, teman kencanku meninggalkanku untuk pria lain. Aku berhak ikut campur sedikit.

Sakura bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ini adalah kencan.

**Sakura**: Tidak ada apa- apa di antara kami. Maafkan aku, bro :(

**Sasori**: Belum. Dan tidak apa- apa, sana jemput bosmu.

O

O

O

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding dan terlihat senang untuk seseorang dengan bibir berdarah. Sakura menatap tajam Kankurou saat berada di depannya, memicing untuk melihat luka Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya.

"Katamu dia aman?" Cerca Sakura, menunjuk Sasuke yang menatapnya tak fokus. Kankurou adalah pria berbadan besar, tipikal _Bouncher_ di bar, tapi bukan berarti dia boleh memukul orang sembarangan.

"Aku bilang dia mabuk dan asal bicara," Kankurou mengangkat bahu. "Bukan salahku dia membuat seseorang memukul wajahnya sebelum berhasil aku amankan."

"Sakuraaa," Sasuke memanggilnya, berjalan maju untuk menarik perhatian Sakura. Dia masih super tampan bahkan saat mabuk, mengenakan celana hitam, baju putih dan dasi hitam, yang paling menyebalkan, jaket kulit hitam. Sakura tidak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun tentang _fetish_ bad _boy_ klasik seperti James Dean, dengan rambut halus berantakan... semua orang punya batas kesabaran, kan?

Sasuke menunjuk Kankurou, "Mereka tidak mengizinkan aku masuk--"

"Aku tahu, Sasuke," Sakura menghela nafas. Dia naik taksi ke sini dan dia akan meminta ganti ke perusahaan hari Senin besok. Dia juga masih merasa bersalah pada Sasori. "Ayo, sepertinya malam ini kau sudah cukup mabuk."

Ada kerutan kecil di antara alis Sasuke, tatapannya lebar namun mengantuk, bibirnya mengerucut. "Tapi kau baru sampai. Kau tidak mau masuk?"

Sakura pikir tidak adil bahwa Sasuke bisa jadi sangat seksi di hari biasa dan juga seimut ini saat mabuk. Sakura tidak bisa menang melawan wajah itu.

"Aku ingin memastikan kau pulang dengan aman, itu yang aku mau." Jawab Sakura kesal, merangkul lengan Sasuke ke bahu dan meraih pinggangnya. Sakura terdistraksi betapa berototnya lengan Sasuke dan hangat tubuhnya di bawah jaket kulitnya. Apalagi saat dia mendongak dan Sasuke tersenyum lebar padanya seperti Sakura adalah hadiah yang tidak dia sangka. Sakura memutar bola mata, mengangguk pada Kankurou dan berterimakasih lalu keluar untuk menunggu taksi.

"Kau baik, Sakura." Sasuke mengamati, dan Sakura melihat Sasuke menatapnya senang. Mereka sangat dekat sampai Sakura dapat mencium _whisky_ di nafas Sasuke yang meniup wajahnya.

"Yap, aku sudah sering dengar," kata Sakura, masih berusaha menuntun Sasuke

"Aku bilang pada orang itu... Kankurou? Aku bilang..." mulai Sasuke, "Aku bilang, telepon Sakura, karena dia akan datang padaku, Sakura menakjubkan--" dia berhenti dan menatap Sakura lembut, "karena kau seperti Batman."

Suasana hati buruk Sakura menguap mendengar Sasuke yang terdengar begitu tulus, dia menggelengkan kepala dan menuntun Sasuke duduk di kursi belakang. Dia kemudian memutar untuk duduk di sisi yang lain lalu menutup pintu dan memberikan alamat Sasuke pada supir.

"Iya aku memang Batman. Aku bersedia merelakan kencan potensial untuk membantu orang mabuk yang membutuhkan," gerutunya, namun Sasuje merengut melihat ke luar jendela.

"Kau membawaku pulang?" Tanya Sasuke, kepalanya miring. Sakura mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Iya. Aku tidak akan membawamu ke rumahku," respon Sakura, dan alis Sasuke terangkat. "Aku tinggal di Brooklyn, kenapa aku membawamu jauh -jauh ke sana?"

"Entah, " Sasuke mengangkat bahu sebelum menyadari kalimat Sakura. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran dan meliriknya masam dari sudut mata. "Kau kencan dengan uh," katanya, "dengan Sasori," seperti nama itu terasa pahit.

"Aku kira kau bilang itu bukan urusanmu." Sahut Sakura singkat.

"Memang bukan," Sasuke melemparkan pandangan ke luar kaca. Beberapa menit hening sampai Sakura pikir Sasuke tertidur. Namun tiba- tiba dia bangun dan menatap Sakura ingin tahu. "Tapi kau tetap datang."

"Huh?" Sakura bingung, tanpa alkohol, bangun sampai pukul satu tidaklah mudah.

"Kau datang," lanjut Sasuke, menutup mata. Garis rahangnya pantas mendapatkan ratusan lagu cinta, Sakura mencoba untuk tidak terlalu banyak menatapnya. Namun wajah rileks Sasuke membuatnya tidak mungkin untuk berpaling. "Datang menjemputku." Lanjutnya sebelum terlelap.

Saat mereka sampai di gedung apartemen Sasuke, Sakura membantunya keluar dari taksi, membayar dan memperkenalkan diri pada penjaga pintu apartemen. Dia tidak pernah datang sebelumnya, tapi ini mungkin bukan kali terakhir dia harus mengunjungi rumah Sasuke .

"Ya, nama anda sudah ada di daftar persetujuan akses masuk, _Miss_ Haruno." Kata Kim, sang penjaga melirik Sasuke yang berjalan limbung. "Senang melihat ada yang menjaganya." Sasuke sudah berdiri di elevator, mencoba melepas jaket kulit yang mungkin akan Sakura bayangkan saat sendirian di kamar. "Ada banyak hal terjadi padanya belakangan ini."

Sakura terkesan dengan betapa perhatiannya pria paruh baya di hadapannya. Sakura tersenyum hangat dan berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke berdiri menekan tombol elevator terus menerus, mencoba membuatnya lebih cepat.

Pintu terbuka dan dia masuk, menoleh pada Sakura yang mengikutinya. "Kau ikut naik?" Tanyanya masih belum menguasai berjalan dengan normal, namun suaranya jelas, Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku harus memastikan kau masuk dengan selamat, kan?" Sakura menjawab sedikit keras. Sasuke kembali menatapnya. Sakura membiarkannya selama beberapa menit sebelum melirik balik. "Apa?"

"Kau mau menginap?" Tanya Sasuke melihat Sakura, secara terbuka menatap wajah dan tubuh Sakura dengan pandangan yang hanya bisa dideskripsikan sebagai nafsu.

Pintu terbuka, dan dia berjalan mundur dari elevator menuju _foyer_ indah dan mewah. Tidak minimalis, tapi masih _modern_, maskulin dan hangat karena ditinggali. Ada beberapa karya seni di dinding tanpa bingkai ornamen. Satu sisi dinding dibiarkan bata merah telanjang. Furnitur yang digunakan polos dan fungsional, tapi terlihat nyaman. Ada banyak buku di mana-mana, ditata di rak berbeda. Tentu saja ini _Penthouse_, dan Sasuke memiliki seluruh tuangan di lantai ini. Sakura masuk tanpa diminta, pemandagan apartemen menakjubkan dan pria tampan pemiliknya --yang kini melepas satu persatu pakaiannya sambil berjalan--mengontrol kakinya.

"Tempat ini--" dia menoleh pada Sasuke yang hanya memakai atasan tipis dan meraih kemeja. "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pemandangan di depannya seperti _strip-tease_, dan Sakura hampir pingsan.

"Bersiap tidur," jawab Sasuke mudah, menatap Sakura kembali dengan tatapan itu. "Kau menginap, kan?"

"Aku tidak berencana menginap," jawab Sakura, suaranya tercekat dan Sasuke melangkah mendekat.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku mau kau menginap," katanya bernafas di wajah Sakura, bibirnya terangkat ke samping, ekspresi yang membuat jantung Sakura berdetak, namun ini terasa salah. Semua terasa terlalu mudah, seperti direncanakan. Apakah semua yang ada di hidup Sasuke semudah ini?

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku sedang kencan dengan Sasori malam ini?" Sakura bertanya saat Sasuke membuat garis di rahang Sakura dengan jarinya, ekspresi senang di wajah Sasuke berubah bingung. Dia menarik kembali tangannya.

"Kau memberitahuku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak-- karena aku bahkan tidak menyadari itu sebuah kencan sampai beberapa jam lalu."

Sasuke melangkah mundur dan mengangkat bahunya defensif. "Mungkin aku mendengar obrolan kalian di kantor? Terdengar seperti kencan, entahlah... dengar, jadi kau mau menginap atau tidak?"

"Kau jarang mendengar penolakan, ya?" Kata Sakura, seketika mengernyit mendengar dia menyuarakan pemikirannya begitu terlintas di kepalanya. Sasuke sengaja membuat Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang Sasuke tahu mengajak Sakura kencan. Dia sengaja membuat keributan agar mau tak mau Sakura menjemputnya. Dengan wajah dan uangnya, sepertinya Sasuke jarang mendapatkan penolakan, dan dia menggunakan kelebihannya itu sepenuhnya, seperti yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang.

Apakah Sakura akan mengizinkan sasuke berbuat semaunya?

O

O

O

**tbc**

**AN**: Maaf lambat update, aku berpikir untuk nggak nerusin nulis ini, tapi begitu baca review positif yang kalian tinggalkan, aku kembali bersemangat. Terimakasih dukungannya guys.

kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan tinggalkan lewat kolom review.

-with cherry on top-


End file.
